twin_maskfandomcom-20200214-history
Tiavin Tyrathem
Tiavin Tyrathem Known Information Tiavin is an Effendal berserker of the Terra tribe who returned to life in the month of October in the fourth year of Adelrune. Although initially frightened and disoriented upon her arrival on Tear, she proved to be unusually friendly towards the humans of Solace after settling in. This is probably due to time spent among them in her previous life. What is known of Tia's past is fragmented, her own memory fractured. She certainly lived during the purges, and it is said her family was tortured and slain by a party of inquisitors in the Gael forest, while she herself was taken prisoner. Before they could reach their camp, the inquisitors were accosted by a band of Gael led by Tark Madir. The Gael butchered the inquisitors, and Tark took Tiavin in as his own daughter. How long she lived with the Gael after that is unknown. Status Tiavin is a Ritari of the Terra tribe of house Delfestrae. Allies * Laurel Bay * Seregon "The Revenant" * Inara * Tark Madir * Saunges * Kethrii * Aurorne Enemies * Anyone who threatens Solace, her people, her family, or The Balance Rumors * Rumor has that Tia's war cry is so fierce she once killed a pack of imps with one shriek, which is absolutely untrue. It was two packs of imps. * Several of the Returned who have had a chance to witness their interactions believe that Tia has allied with Saunges purely out of a warrior crush on him. * Tiavin was once in possession of an extremely powerful artifact which she have hidden somewhere shortly before she died. * Some say that Tiavin has made a deal with a powerful creature of the Mists and, as a payment for her release back to Solace have agreed to have her heart to be replaced with a Soul Shard of pure ice. Because of this she is incapable of love. * Some have observed a playfully amorous relationship with Allerm, throwing a curve ball at her potential relations with Saunges. Many believe this could incite a love triangle capable of splitting alliances in Solace. * Tiavin is secretly fluent in four languages, including Gael, Abyssal, and Merman. * It has been suggested that Tiavin may only be half-Effendal, as she has been heard calling Tark Madir 'father' on multiple occasions. His reaction to her death in January of the fifth year of Adelrune has only served as evidence to this rumor. * Some say that Tiavin's appetite for insult dueling is quite insatiable. * Tiavin has renounced all Gods and is completely devout of faith, some say. * It is rumored that Tiavin is searching for a magical gem which will unlock the phenomenal cosmic powers sealed within her favorite sword. * Many have noticed that Tiavin's hair color shifts with the seasons, leading to speculation that she may have more Fae blood than the average Effendal. * Some have surmised that Tia's hair color corresponds to the element of magic she is likely to cast at her foes at any given moment. * It is said that Tiavin considers no man worth her time unless he could best her in a fight. * It is rumored that Tiavin has been refusing health potions from Mieletassa because she fears they may in truth be 'love potions' designed to have her fall for Ritari Saunges... when Tiavin already seems to have eyes for another. * Though many men -- both human and Effendal -- have expressed an interest in wooing Tiavin, any such public admissions are soon thereafter met by unfortunate accidents. Some have begun to speculate that her adoptive father Tark has been arranging these misfortunes in order to prevent anyone from bedding his daughter without his permission. * Even though she may say she has a distaste for the White Chalice and Torture, Rumor has it that she shouted when Volk fell during the Tournament, and not in happiness but in sadness. * Tiavin has openly admitted that in her former life she was married to the Revenant, before he went crazy. * Tiavin is a direct aspect of The Owl, The Wolf and The Stag as she is chosen to one day join The Wild Hunt. *Tiavin is the vessel of an ancient being of hedonism, fury and passion. Quotes Character Inspirations Soundtrack * The Uprising by Eluveitie * The Dance of Victory by Eluveitie * Mastodon – All The Heavy Lifting * Apparently "Once Upon A December" from Anastasia :P